Mlecz
|image1 = 300px|status = Active}}Mlecz '''is old EMC player, he was playing on Classic too. He is exploring old abandoned towns and doing articles about them on wiki. He has a small youtube channel, where he sometimes uploads videos from EMC. History '''Early History When the Terra Nova began, he spawned in Central America. Same day he joined to the town in Romania to fast tp to Europe. When he finally was in Poland, he created Gdansk, which was soon to become the capital of Poland. Creation of Poland On November 9th, Mlecz already had enough gold to create the country - Poland. On December 1 he gave power in nation for some time to his friend - xHyper20. Service in the Polish Army After resigning from power in the country, he became a general and ordered an attack on Bucharest which they won. Again in power At the end of December, xHyper20 gave power back to Mlecz. One of Mlecz's friends - kacp222 wanted to overthrow him and he started long civil war. Mlecz kicked all who rebelled against him from the government and then they joined to the kacp222. One of them - Majoor_ won with kacp222 in their elections on new king of their Poland and created a new nation called Polish_State. Disband of Poland and creation of Pomerania On January 26th Mlecz decided to take a break from EMC and he gave power to the xHyper20 again. The next day xHyper20 disbanded Poland and joined with Gdansk to the Polish State which became new Poland. About one hour ago polish general gato3 told Mlecz about it and Mlecz took over Gdansk again and created new nation Pomerania in which there were only four towns: Gdansk, Bydgoszcz, Szczecinek and Warsaw. Emigration on Borneo After long civil war, Mlecz sold Gdansk and Pomerania to the alek_b and moved on Borneo with his friends. Kacp who lost power in Polish State, reconcile with Mlecz and together with him moved on this island. The civil war was over and Polish State won. Return to Poland When Majoor_ stopped playing, power in Poland got Snowzz_b who sold nation to Denmark. Then POGKPP bought Gdansk and Pomerania from alek_b and he suggested to Mlecz that he will give him power in Poland back for some gold. Mlecz agreed and together with friends from Borneo moved to Poland again. POGKPP reunited all polish towns and Pomerania changed name on Poland, later Mlecz became polish king again, he lived in Warsaw at this time. Break from EMC Mlecz had long break from EMC and he gave power to the xHyper20 (yes, again) who gave the power to the POGKPP later who is now the polish king. Borneo 2.0 On September 16th Mlecz returned on Borneo and created there town again. Towns * Some town in Romania * Gdansk * Warsaw * Borneo Previous nicknames * Jaruszek * MlecznySernik * Chan1279 * mlecz_ * Mlecz Mlecz's articles on this wiki * Polish Kingdom * Hamon * Sampit * Riau Friends * Tymek_T * sab2003 * SweHarry * Wextra * Caarliitoo * NSaurioGamer_ * al803 * kacp222 * bartek50b * gato3 * Zuki19 * xHyper20 * POGKPP * Inspektor_Gadzyt * Ravi8888 * Bano2014 * Snowzz_b * TypowyPLBatman * SepticPL * Czerwonek15 * Barcioq Category:Players Category:Classic Players